


Escape the Night - A Poem by Unoriginal Username

by Unoriginal_Username



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically escape the night in a poem without the details, Gen, Poetry, this took me way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Username/pseuds/Unoriginal_Username
Summary: Through all the death and pain and fright, no one truly escapes the night.





	Escape the Night - A Poem by Unoriginal Username

_ Dreams and nightmares act as one _

_ Our story now, has just begun _

_ A hush now spreads across the lands _

_ And so rises a house, built without hands _

 

_ As life breaths into a fantasy _

_ The demons within won’t let him sleep _

_ So wordlessly the clock winds back _

_ As evil seeps on through the cracks _

 

_ Eleven enter, three will leave _

_ Though each of them will mourn and grieve _

_ Three nights each carry a count of eight _

_ A hopeless task, such is fate _

 

_ One little victim, came in feeling strong. He died ‘cause his friends took far, far too long. _

_ Two little victims, she’s not strong or ruthless. She died cause her friends said ‘she’s far too useless.’ _

_ Three little victims, is she gonna cry? She’ll get put it the ground ‘cause she let her friend die. _

_ Four little victims, none feeling brave. She died when her words simply dug her own grave. _

_ Five little victims, their hearts all shall ache. She died at the hands of a fatal mistake. _

_ Six little victims, all trying to cope. He died ‘cause it broke him, he gave up all hope. _

_ Seven little victims, death comes with such rigor. His smile faded with the pull of a trigger. _

_ Eight little victims, the first night shall end. A fighter struck down at the hands of a friend. _

 

_ And so our first story comes to a close. _

_ Journalist and Hunter escape, both full of remorse _

_ But Savant, it seems, is not free from his fight _

_ As eight more are pulled in for a second night _

 

_ One little victim, oh so alone. She died because her uselessness will not be condoned. _

_ Two little victims, with nothing to gain. He died by thinking with his libido instead of his brain. _

_ Three little victims, doomed from the start. He died for mocking a grieving one’s heart. _

_ Four little victims, death comes for the jewels. She died ‘cause there’s just no escaping the rules. _

_ Five little victims, they’re all here to stay. She died as the one that  the others betrayed. _

_ Six little victims, from life torn apart.  She died for a bride as they ripped out her heart. _

_ Seven little victims, all paid their price. She died for her guests in her own sacrifice. _

_ Eight little victims, brimming with tension. He lost the life he deserved in the darkest dimension. _

 

_ Mystic and Thespian escape with their lives _

_ Savant, this time, has not survived _

_ But eight more are pulled in as Everlock unfurls _

_ And a deal is struck in the world between worlds _

 

_ One little victim, life gone awry. He died when his partner’s luck ran dry. _

_ Two little victims, scared and unsteady. He died when the dare that he took turned out deadly. _

_ Three little victims, tried to be tough. She died when her efforts just weren’t enough. _

_ Four little victims, all breathed their last breath. He spent little time between life and then death. _

_ Five little victims, each feeling craven. Her everlasting anger got her shoved in a maiden. _

_ Six little victims, tense and aware. Her death came when she picked out a card, so unfair. _

_ Seven little victims, no escape from the night. The dark finally snuffed out the brightest of lights. _

_ Eight little victims, this isn’t the end. His blood forever stains the hands of a friend. _

  
  


_ Nine and ten end the set, snapped and then choked. _

_ Troublemaker and Detective escape as they hoped. _

_ Savant will continue his neverending plight. _

_ No matter what they say,, no one escapes the night. _

 

__  
Not the Hunter  


_ Not the Journalist _

_ Not the Thespian _

_ Not the Mystic _

_ Not the Detective _

_ Nor the Troublemaker _

 

_ Through all the death and pain and fright, _

_ No one truly escapes the night. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to canufeelthemagictonight for that Jesse line, and for inspiring the content with her video. <3
> 
> *edit: Deleted that list of deaths, because it helps the flow of the poem idk?? Anyway have a lovelay day good reader


End file.
